


Antiestrés

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Zodiac
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La asociación estaba completamente patas arriba luego de los problemas que el continente oscuro les estaba ocasionando. Y, en medio de todo eso, Cheadle, la presidente, junto con los demás, eran víctimas fáciles de un estrés. Leorio sólo quiere que se relaje un momento y llevarla hacia otro lugar: quiere poder ser aquélla medicina contra su estrés personal... (Cheadle/Leorio)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiestrés

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie 'Hunter x Hunter' no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Madhoue, etc.)

Antiestrés

_Capítulo único_

La asociación era un genuino desastre desde que se conoció lo de Beyond: los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, la gente iba y venía por todos lados, se oían gritos a menudo y todos estaban activos, en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora. Pero la que más estaba atacada por documentos, sin duda, era la presidente, Cheadle, quien no paraba de ver papeles hasta en sus horarios de descanso.

Por supuesto que ella era muy reservada y no comentaba nada de su situación personal, pero se le notaba el cansancio hasta en su rostro: ojeras y la piel pálida. Y, si se vistiera más 'femenina' seguramente se la hubiera notado más flaca y débil, pero se disimulaba con su vestido.

Era de noche, algo tarde, cuando Leorio había ido por un café y se había sentado frente a su compañero, Kurapika, quien estaba revisando papeles al lado de una taza de té. Suspiró y se estiró.

— ¿No tienes otro lugar dónde sentarte? No estoy relajándome —le dijo el kuruta de mal humor. El estudiante rodó los ojos y bebió de su taza, tranquilo.

—Cálmate un poco, están todos hechos un manojo de nervios —Kurapika no respondió y siguió con lo suyo—. ¿Has visto a Cheadle? Hace rato la estoy buscando.

—Debe estar en alguna de las oficinas de arriba. La vi hace un buen rato que subía con una enorme cantidad de papeles —respondió secamente, sin mirarlo. Leorio agradeció y se fue en su búsqueda. En el camino, le consiguió una taza de té, uno de un sabor raro que una vez le mencionó que le gustaba. Una de las pocas veces en las que había hablado relajadamente sin mencionar nada con la asociación.

Vio a Beans por el camino, muy apresurado, y le preguntó si Cheadle andaba por allí.

— ¡Está en la última puerta, Leorio! —y se marchó con paso muy ligero.

Llegó hasta la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta y pidió permiso para entrar: la presidente estaba abarrotada de papeles por toda la oficina y ni siquiera se había inmutado por la presencia del chico, hasta que vio que alguien le dejaba una taza de té humeante frente a ella y levantó la cabeza para ver quién había sido el considerado: para su sorpresa, fue el estudiante, Leorio, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas noches —saludó él, quien no la había visto en todo el día.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella, a su vez, dejando la birome roja a un lado y tomando la taza de té—. Gracias. Estaba por ir a buscar una.

Leorio y Cheadle habían tenido varios encuentros en donde habían intercambiado ideas y conversado de temas varios. Si bien se habían 'enganchado' los dos gracias a la medicina, Leorio logró sonsacarle otras cosas, como su té favorito, por ejemplo. Ella siempre se mostraba cerrada, aún cuando hablaba de algo que no era de las ciencias médicas, pero el muchacho no iba rendirse: no cuando le interesaba una mujer.

— ¿Cheadle? Me sorprende que te fijes en alguien con más cerebro que curvas —le dijo su rubio amigo unas semanas atrás. Leorio estaba nervioso y avergonzado cuando le comentó que le llamaba la atención la presidente—. Aunque me alegra que uses tu cerebro para ver a una mujer y no tu cabeza de abajo —le dijo muy relajadamente, lo que le valió un insulto y un grito por parte de su compañero, acusándolo de ser un mal amigo, pero Kurapika no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a reír… Al menos, Leorio tenía la facultad de hacer relajar las situaciones más tensas, considerando todo el lío del continente oscuro.

Leorio tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Apoyó su taza de café y le preguntó cómo estaba.

—Hasta la coronilla de documentos —confesó ella, suspirando y estirándose: el chico habría apostado que tenía todo el cuerpo tenso—. En fin, no me quejo. Soy una hunter y los represento a todos, debo de cargar con lo más pesado —dijo y bebió de su té.

—De todas formas, todos intentamos ayudarte —dijo él, a su vez—. No es justo que cargues todo sola.

—Lo sé. Los veo a Beans y a todos correr de aquí para allá. No te preocupes —volvió a decir.

Era increíble cómo ella se había hecho más amigable con él: Leorio estaba tan sorprendido cuando se percató de ello… Conversaron un rato más, hasta que ambos terminaron de beber el contenido de sus tazas. Cheadle le agradeció el detalle, tomó la birome y siguió revisando documentos. Era como si, para ella, el chico ya se hubiera ido de la habitación.

Pero no lo hizo: se puso de pie y se paró justo detrás de ella.

—Sí que tienes todo el cuerpo duro y tenso —comentó.

La presidente se sobresaltó: ¡Leorio le estaba dando masajes en la espalda! Ella quedó petrificada ante el contacto y le preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo, a lo que el chico le respondió que no se volviera loca, que sólo estaba dándole unos masajes. Le pidió que se relajara, que seguramente le fuera a venir bien. Y por más que ella se quejase, Leorio fingía no escucharla y siguió dándole masajes por la espalda, mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus papeles. No lo consiguió.

La tensión en el ambiente se había vuelto algo evidente: Cheadle respiraba muy rápido y le temblaban las manos… Sentir por su espada las manos de Leorio la ponían nerviosa, más que cualquier otra situación a la que se había enfrentado.

— ¿Por qué estás así? —se extrañó él.

—Leorio, basta, ya me siento bien, gracias —dijo cortante ella, sin mirarlo.

¿Acaso estaba algo… nerviosa por la situación? El estudiante apenas esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a una de sus simpáticas orejas perrunas y le susurró:

—Tienes un perfume muy bonito, ahora que me doy cuenta —y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la muchacha, quien se levantó de su silla, como un resorte y se vio cara a cara con el estudiante: tenía el rostro enrojecido y se la notaba avergonzada. Le pidió que se vaya y él empezó a reírse—. Era una broma, Cheadle, no te lo tomes tan en serio, relájate un poco.

—Tengo una pila de cosas que ver para relajarme.

— ¿No sabes que el estrés es malo? No creo que puedas seguir sin tomar un pequeño descanso —esta vez, sonó serio. La chica suspiró y volvió a sentarse: claro que tenía razón, pero no lo iba admitir frente a él—. Hey, ven, quiero que veas algo —cuando ella volteó a verlo, lo vio frente al gran ventanal de la oficina. Cheadle se levantó y se paró justo al lado de él para preguntarle qué pasaba—. ¡Qué vista hermosa que tienes desde aquí! —comentó—. ¿No miras el paisaje a menudo? —vio a la presidente acercarse más al vidrio de la ventana y apoyar las manos en ella.

—Si te soy sincera —empezó—, hace mucho que no me detengo a ver el paisaje y… —sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire cuando sintió los brazos del muchacho abrazarla: Cheadle quedó sin habla y petrificada.

Aquél abrazo pudo haber durado horas, pero no fueron más que unos pocos segundos.

—Cheadle, lamento si te molesta que esté así —empezó él—, pero realmente quiero que sepas que me estoy enamorando de ti…

Eso debía ser una mala broma o un mal sueño, fue lo primero que ella pensó, mientras su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no sabía cómo reaccionar: ¿acaso Leorio le había leído el pensamiento? ¿Cómo es posible que ella sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él? No pudo responder y permaneció en silencio…

Al cabo de unos momentos, las temblorosas manos de la presidente se acercaron hasta las del muchacho, que abrazaban con fuerza su cintura, ¿acaso aquello significaba algo? Leorio se moría de los nervios, ¿por qué esa mujer no hablaba de su interior? ¿Eran esas unas de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención? Repitió su nombre en un susurro, y ella volvió a estremecerse.

—Leorio, deja de hablarme así —le pidió. Ella lo oyó reír.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No estoy realmente teniendo control de lo que hago.

—Más vale que lo tengas —dijo ella, intentando sonar seria—. No… —y no pudo seguir.

Leorio sabía que estaba enfrentándose a una situación algo 'incómoda' para ella, pero que se estaba muriendo porque se concretara, ¿qué culpa podía tener un hombre enamorado por querer sentir, aunque sea un poco, a la mujer que quería? Seguramente Kurapika no lo habría negado del todo, aunque no le importaba lo que pudiera decir.

— ¿Es pronto para que respondas, no? —dijo él, suavemente. Cheadle quedó callada, sin poder formular una respuesta concreta.

—Mi… mi corazón late tan… —le costaba hablar de temas tan profundos, era todo un desafío para ella—. Fuerte… ¿eso se considera algún tipo de respuesta a lo que me dijiste?

¿Cómo podía ser tan seria, aún así? Leorio no la entendía. Ella escuchó que soltaba una pequeña risita y la aferró más a él.

—En serio, hueles muy bien —Cheadle suspiró.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el paisaje. Ella escuchaba los fuertes latidos y se preguntaba qué iba a pasar ahora… Una parte de ella tenía miedo, y la otra, estaba expectante.

Cuando sintió los labios del muchacho rozar su cuello, supo que una gran fuente de electricidad inexistente le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndola paralizar. Ella lazó un pequeño grito y se separó de él, preguntándole, nerviosa, qué estaba haciendo: el estudiante no pudo controlarse del todo y la 'encerró' entre sus brazos, apoyándolos en el vidrio. Cheadle estaba paralizada, no recordaba haberse enmudecido tanto ante una situación límite. O es que 'esa' situación límite era nueva para ella.

Los labios de él depositaron un suave beso en los suyos: no pudo reaccionar, ya que la enmudeció ese extraño cosquilleo, otra vez. No sabía bien el porqué, pero aquélla situación la relajaba y la tensaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cuántas veces has estado en contacto con un hombre? —le preguntó muy bajito y un tono que a ella la hizo estremecer: ¿dónde estaba la Cheadle fuerte e inteligente que siempre se mostraba ante todos? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, la presidente de la asociación de hunters a nivel mundial, quedara sucumbida ante los encantos de ése tipo? Claro que le caía bien y no estaba segura de que sentía algo, pero… ¡válgame, Dios!, pensaba, ¡no podía responder ante nada! Su voluntad de perro había caído.

—No tengo que responderte ésas cosas —dijo ella, seria. Leorio la abrazó y ella, torpemente, le correspondió, sin que su cerebro pudiera detener el movimiento de sus manos: Cheadle nunca había tenido una relación seria con alguien, pero tampoco era una ignorante, al menos, no del todo, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer y un ser humano—. De todas formas, se supone que deberíamos de tener algo serio antes de que puedas hacer lo que quieras —Leorio se apartó un poco de ella y la miró.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a hacer lo que quiera? —empezó—. Ni creas que voy a ir tan rápido contigo —y volvió a besarla en los labios: o era imaginación de ella o cada vez se hacía más dócil para con él, como si fuera un perro manso —no quiero echar a perder todo —le susurró en una de sus orejas y Cheadle volvió a estremecerse. Acto seguido, el muchacho le besó el cuello, lentamente. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar.

— ¡L-Leorio, detente! —exclamaba por lo bajo—. ¡Estamos en la asociación! ¡Alguien puede…!

—He cerrado la puerta con llave, si tanto te preocupa.

¿Desde cuándo Leorio se había vuelto tan precavido? Así que lo tenía todo planeado, el muy pícaro. Cheadle bufó de rabia.

— ¡No puedes venir a mi oficina a querer acostarte conmigo! —reclamó ella.

—No has evitado lo contrario hasta ahora —repuso él, triunfante. La presidente apretó los dientes: su condición de mujer se oponía a su cerebro. ¿Cómo no querer estar así, con la persona que uno ama? ¡Pero le parecía tan rápido todo eso!—. No voy a lastimarte, eso te lo aseguro.

— ¿A cuántas más le has dicho eso? —Leorio la miró: ella desvió sus ojos. La obligó a que lo mirara, tomándola suavemente con sus manos.

—A las que he amado muy profundamente —o Leorio se había recibido de galán o ella ya no tenía control alguno de lo que hacía, porque, en seguida, lo abrazó. Él le acarició su cabello con ternura—. Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero lastimarte, y cuando te digo que te quiero…

Leorio la tomó con delicadeza por las manos y la llevo hasta una de las paredes de la oficina: la besó en los labios y luego bajó por su cuello. Cheadle respiraba, agitada y, apenas, lanzaba algún que otro suspiro. Dentro de ella se producía una genuina revolución, entre pedir que se detuviera y por otro que siguiera, ¡ah, que dicotomía! Luego, sintió las manos de él en su espalda: encontró la cremallera del vestido y lanzó un grito.

— ¡No, Leorio! —exclamó de golpe. El muchacho la tranquilizó, ¡ah, era toda una inexperta!, se dijo. Le quitó el prendedor en forma de cruz y cayó al suelo la prenda que cubría sus hombros. Con agilidad, le bajó un poco el vestido, dejando su piel al desnudo.

Cheadle estaba completamente petrificada e incapaz de defenderse, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si esas caricias la estaban volviendo loca? Leorio la besó en los labios, sabía que se moría de miedo, a pesar de que le dijo que no iba a hacerle daño. Recurrió a toda la ternura que tenía para darle confianza. El sombrero que siempre cubría su cabeza, cayó lentamente al suelo…

—Ah, por favor… —pidió ella, avergonzada—. ¡No!

— ¿Estoy lastimándote? —preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza. Leorio sonrió y le acarició una de sus mejillas: le quitó los anteojos con delicadeza y los apoyó sobre el escritorio, que estaban próximos a él. Acto seguido, se quitó su saco y se desabrochó su corbata.

— ¿Q-qué rayos haces? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—No es justo que sólo yo pueda verte, ¿no crees? —respondió y se acercó a ella, besando su cuello: sus manos se dirigieron a su cinto, que desató con facilidad, haciendo que éste cayera al piso con un estruendo. La muchacha no iba a soportar esa situación: se sentía humillada, así que, en un arrebato de lucidez, intentó desabrocharle la camisa con mucha torpeza. Leorio quedó tan sorprendido no pudo moverse de la emoción—. ¿Cheadle…? —se extrañó.

— ¡No voy a dejar que un tipo como tú me domine! —exclamó, completamente roja. Leorio se rio mientras se quitaba su camisa: la muchacha pudo apreciar el torso desnudo del estudiante de medicina y no podía negar que le provocaba más que miles de mariposas en su estómago. Quedó unos segundos embelesada, nunca le había llamado la atención el ver desnudos porque sí, pero ahora, ¡ay, cómo negarlo! Le gustaba. Y, pensar en ello, la avergonzaba: bajó su rostro y Leorio, con rapidez, tomó las manos de ella y les quitó sus guantes; acto seguido hizo que sus manos se apoyaran, suavemente, en su pecho: ¡qué estremecimiento que le recorrió a Cheadle! Respiraba muy fuerte y se sentía una completa adolescente con las hormonas en otra dirección. Leorio aprovechó para besarle la comisura de su pecho, y ella, con torpeza, acariciaba su torso: el muchacho tampoco se sentía muy distinto, pues las pequeñas manos de ella recorriendo su pecho lo estaban volviendo loco. Entonces, fue cuando ella lo oyó lanzar unos imperceptibles suspiros que la estremecieron.

Las manos de él hicieron bajar toda la cremallera del vestido, haciendo que éste empezara a descender por el cuerpo de la muchacha por una cuestión de gravedad. Cheadle se moría de la vergüenza e intentaba taparse con sus manos, pero él se lo impidió: su vestido blanco caía al suelo con pesadez y su cuerpo de mujer quedó frente a los ojos de Leorio, quien estaba estupefacto viéndolo con deleite.

— ¡Leorio, Leorio! —gritaba ella, avergonzada—. ¡Basta, basta, basta! —el chico la besó para callarla.

—Eres más hermosa de que lo imaginaba —le susurró—. ¡En serio, eres muy bonita! —Cheadle intentaba taparse la cara con las manos de la vergüenza: ¿cómo podía ser bonita ella, con un cuerpecito pequeño? Pero para el chico era precioso: proporcionada de pies a cabeza, todo era acorde a ella. Sus manos se apoyaron en su cintura y empezaron a ascender con lentitud, hasta llegar a sus pequeños senos.

— ¡Leorio! —exclamó, agitada.

— ¡Sh! No voy a hacerte daño —repitió con paciencia y le besó los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos con delicadeza, aún por encima de su simple brassier color blanco. Mientras besaba su cuello, la oía suspirar ante el contacto que, tal vez, jamás habría soñado con tener. Y la sensación de placer se intensificó más cuando él rozaba sus pezones: la hunter estaba totalmente fuera de sí ante esa situación entre incómoda y placentera, respiraba muy fuerte y suspiraba con mucha más frecuencia de lo normal, lo cual, hacía enloquecer a su compañero, quien se controlaba por no parecer un mono frente a ella.

Luego de eso, Leorio la tomó por las muñecas sin hacerle daño y la sentó en la silla que tenía frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Q-qué piensas hacer…? —ya no sonaba enfada, sino más bien, empezaba a rendirse ante las miles de sensaciones que le provocaban aquéllos contactos físicos. Leorio empezó a besar su vientre, lo que le provocó cosquillas y, luego, fue subiendo hasta que su boca quedó en contacto con uno de sus senos—. ¡Ah, Leorio, no, no! —exclamaba ella, cuando volvió a sentir aquélla oleada de placer. Leorio sabía que ella, por mucho que lo intentaba ocultar, estaba disfrutando de la situación y era lo que él quería: que se relajara un poco, tener un momento antiestrés para ella.

Luego de saborear sus senos, el chico le dedicó una mirada que la estremeció a la muchacha de pies a cabeza, aunque su semblante ya no era duro, sino que Leorio pudo ver un dejo de disfrute en ellos, lo que lo hizo saber que todo marchaba bien.

—Ven —invitó el estudiante, mientras la levantaba de la silla y la subía al escritorio para que se sentara en él, así los dos quedaban a la misma altura. Leorio la abrazó—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes lastimada? —por el movimiento que ella hacía con su cabeza, interpretó un 'no', así que eso le dio luz verde para que siguiera funcionando como una medicina contra su estrés.

Estando así abrazados, Cheadle aún no se había percatado de que Leorio también estaba pasando un momento agradable: se percató de ello cuando sintió una dureza entre sus piernas. Aquello la avergonzó y no quiso soltarse de su abrazo. El chico acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, de pronto y se separó de ella un poco. Negó con la cabeza.

—Leorio —empezó algo nerviosa—, yo… —tragó saliva—. Tengo que… —se mordió un labio, sin poder expresarse bien y el hunter se preguntaba qué quería—. Es decir, tú… ¿estás bien? —el chico la miraba algo sorprendido.

—Claro, ¿por qué? —se extrañó.

—Ah… es decir —su cabeza era una nebulosa blanca—. Quiero poder… — ¿cómo podía decirle, sin sufrir un ataque de nervios, que también quería que sintiera lo mismo que ella? El moreno se acercó a uno de sus oídos.

—Si quieres darme placer a mí, no te avergüences, ¿es eso lo que quieres preguntar? —Completamente roja, asintió con su cabeza—. Relájate un poco —mientras besaba su cuello, tomó una de las manos de ella y la acercó, con lentitud, hacia su miembro, oculto tras sus ropas. Cheadle lanzó un pequeño grito y Leorio se estremeció ante el contacto, quien también lanzaba pequeños suspiros de placer.

Unos minutos después, el pantalón de vestir azul del muchacho se perdió entre el suelo de la oficina. Sin que ella pudiera aceptarlo abiertamente, estaba encantada ante lo que sus ojos veían, ¡una hermosa figura masculina! Leorio jugaba con su lengua en su boca, mientras sus manos, veloces, acariciaban los muslos de la chica. Sus nervios iban a crisparse en cualquier momento y, sus suspiros, empezaron a convertirse en pequeños gemidos.

Los largos dedos del moreno fueron acercándose más al punto exacto de quiebre de cualquier mujer y, aunque estuviese oculto tras una capa de tela, ése contacto tan íntimo la volvió loca a una presidente como a ella, quien no paraba de repetir el nombre del hunter, abrazándose a su cuello: Leorio acariciaba su entrepierna con tanta dulzura que ella no sabía si estaba reaccionando de manera correcta… Aunque tampoco estaba segura de sí era ella misma la que estaba en ése momento. Y mientras que con una de sus manos descubría su intimidad, con la otra obligaba a la mano de la chica a que ella hiciera lo mismo que él.

Y cuando sintió sus pequeños dedos acariciar con torpeza su miembro, oculto detrás de ropa interior, no evitó lanzar un suave gemido…

¿Adónde iba a parar todo? Cheadle, sin lugar a dudas no quería que eso terminara en una locura sin frenos. Leorio no iba a permitir eso.

Los gemidos de los dos fueron adquiriendo fuerza.

—Ah, espera, estamos en la asociación —oyó que decía Cheadle—. ¡No hagamos tanto ruido, nos pueden oír! —pero esa adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos no le importaba mucho al hunter, sino todo lo contrario.

Y fue cuando, por fin, él atravesó esa pequeña línea que dividía el sexo de Cheadle con la ropa interior que la ocultaba: sus manos penetraron por debajo de la tela y llegó adónde quería.

Cheadle, fuera de sí, con la mente en blanco, gritó, y no lo pudo evitar: ¡aquélla era la sensación más increíble que recordaba haber experimentado! Era como un fuego que se apoderaba de ella lentamente. No sabía si era por la destreza de los dedos del moreno, pero el placer que provocaban esas caricias en su intimidad la hacían llevarla a otro mundo, como si estuviese bajo los efectos de algún tipo de nen…

—Cheadle, Cheadle —llamaba Leorio, por lo bajo—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Voy bien? Guíame tú ahora, quiero que lo disfrutes…

— ¡Está bien, Leorio, está bien! —exclamaba ella: parecía otra, cuando el muchacho la miraba, como su estuviese realmente disfrutando de todo—. ¡Déjame a mí también! —pidió por lo bajo, avergonzada: picarona había resultado.

Leorio sonrió de placer: con su mano libre, tomó una de las manos de ella y la atrajo hacía sí, metiéndose por debajo de su ropa interior, teniendo un contacto directo entre la mano de ella y su miembro: y, aquello, no evitó que gimiera de placer, pues aquélla sensación era única.

Ambos estaban totalmente entregados, sintiendo un inmenso disfrute el uno del otro. Para la presidente, aquella situación era nueva y especial, ¡jamás hubiera imagino tener tantas emociones que la hicieran redescubrirse como mujer! Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, el chico se excitaba antes los torpes movimientos de ella, quien le indicaba cómo mover su mano para darle aún más placer. Mientras, con una de sus manos libre, Leorio subió su brassier, dejando sus senos al descubierto, quien en seguida, fue a saborearlos con sus labios.

La tensión aumentaba y la situación estaba 'calentándose' cada vez más… Cuando los gemidos de los dos empezaron a fundirse en uno, un fuerte golpe en la puerta los alertó y los paralizó: cayeron en la realidad, de nuevo, como si la magia de un cuento de hadas se hubiera desvanecido. Aún sus corazón latían a velocidades increíbles y seguían presos de las infinitas sensaciones del placer.

—Cheadle, soy Kurapika, ¿puedo pasar? Quiero darte unos documentos.

Leorio maldijo por lo bajo a su inoportuno amigo: ya se las haría pagar…

— ¡S-sí! —exclamó ella fuerte, para que lo oyera—. Ya te abro, espérame —y, ambos corrieron a cambiarse velozmente. Leorio se reía por lo bajo—. ¿Qué pasa, Leorio? —preguntó ella, algo inocente, mientras se ponía su vestido y se acomodaba su sombrero.

El chico la abrazó.

—Nada, me preguntaba si la pasaste bien, eso es todo —dijo. Ella se sonrojó y correspondió al abrazo.

—C-claro que sí —respondió nerviosa. Tomó aire y le confesó lo que sentía—. Te quiero, Leorio… —aquél abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Luego, ella recordó que tenía al kuruta esperándola en la puerta, por lo que se apresuró en terminar de cambiarse y, cuando vio que su compañero hunter se había vestido también, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió—. Sí, pasa, Kurapika —el rubio se sorprendió de ver a su amigo allí, pero no dijo nada. Le entregó unos papeles a la presidente:

—Me los acaba de alcanzar Beans, ¿crees que puedas revisarlo antes de mañana a primera hora?

—Sí, no son muchos. Los miraré —declaró, con su semblante serio—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, preocupada, ante la mirada curiosa de Kurapika.

—Tu cinto… está tirado en el piso —le dijo, algo nervioso: la chica se volteó a verlo y enrojeció.

— ¡Ah, yo estaba jugando con él! —se apresuró a añadir Leorio, recogiéndolo.

Kurapika no se creyó ni un cuarto de lo que decía. Más bien un leve rubor cruzó sus pálidas mejillas cuando notó a Cheadle con la cara encendida. El rubio suspiró y tomó con fuerza del brazo de su amigo, después de que éste le devolviera el cinto a ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó el kuruta, llevándose a Leorio fuera de allí. El moreno y ella se saludaron con las manos y con una sonrisa. Kurapika cerró la puerta y lo miró de pies a cabeza a su 'amigo'.

— ¿Qué eres, mi madre? —se defendió él, haciéndose el desentendido, poniéndose las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hacia las escaleras.

—No creo que sea correcto nada de lo que tengas que confesarme.

—Hey —empezó a defenderse él antes de que lo acusara de algo tonto—, cuando fui a visitarte hace unos días en tu departamento, yo no te dije nada por Neon.

— ¿De qué hablas? —repuso él, extrañado: si bien era cierto que había empezado a salir con la última Nostrade a escondidas de todos, no recordaba ningún momento embarazoso con ella que Leorio hubiera presenciado… o eso creía.

—No te hagas el tonto —le dijo, codeándolo picaronamente—. Abriste rápido la puerta y estabas en cuero —El rubio se sonrojó y recordó aquél vergonzoso incidente hacía unos días: se tapó la cara con una de sus manos—. ¡Y después me dices a mí! —y el estudiante se fue, dejando a un kuruta gritando por un pasillo.

Ah, pero Leorio tenía frescas esas emociones… Sabía que no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de estar a solas con ella, así que tenía que aprovechar: recordar sus labios o haberla escuchado decir que lo quería era más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír como un adolescente enamorado.

Y Cheadle, en la soledad de su oficina, se sentía igual: miraba el paisaje del ventanal, como si tuviera quince años y se hubiera enamorado completamente por primera vez. Suspiró y, así, relajada, miró con seriedad aquéllos papeles: cierto fue que el placentero momento la había relajado y ya no se sentía estresada…

Suspiró con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho de lentes regresaba a su memoria, como le venía pasando desde hacía un tiempo… Qué sensación tan especial era el enamorarse…

* * *

 


End file.
